The present invention relates generally to a beverage brewing machine, and more particularly to a brewing machine which brews a beverage from ground coffee or any other beverage ingredient for a single cup quantity of the beverage.
It is known in the art to provide a brewing machine for beverages such as coffee which brew a quantity of a beverage in single cup sizes. These devices which are relatively simple in design still remain fairly complex in construction and are relatively expensive for the amount of coffee brewed. These devices typically include a mechanism as a part of the device which heats hot water and runs the hot water through ground coffee or other beverage material and through a filter.
A need exists for a single cup beverage brewing machine of relatively low cost and simple construction. One problem with existing devices is that they are relatively complex in construction in that they include the water heating components, water delivery components, coffee filtering components and cup holding components. Such devices take up quite a bit of counter space and are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble when considering that they are utilized to brew only single cups of a beverage.